


Joshua's Birthday Concert (2017 Edition)

by Amisbro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Mother's Day, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Okay so this is actually a compilation of two stories that I put together.  The "Mother's Day" story I mean to write ages ago AND I felt like writing a self-indulgent story which has some minor jabs at 6th stage and I freely admit that!This is VERY LONG story of a very exciting and unusual month in Joshua's life as a manager and an idol...please enjoy it!





	Joshua's Birthday Concert (2017 Edition)

“WE WANT HEAVENS! WE WANT HEAVENS! WE WANT HEAVENS!” The crowd chanted as Joshua looked around and the surprisingly sold out Fukuoka Dome was nothing but banners and posters that not only showcased the “Man of the Hour” in Joshua but his boys in blue and as he looked in the sea of people he had to resign himself to one fact:

HEAVENS wasn’t going to be there

“I would love for them to come out my fellow Angels but you see friends…I don’t think they knew about tonight. Heck I DIDN’T know as this was a surprise to me so I don’t think..” Joshua stopped as the lights went out and everyone was in a bit of a panic.

They had NO IDEA what was about to go down

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

May 1st

It was the beginning of the month at the Raging Agency and all kinds of things were going on. HEAVENS was going to be doing some appearances for talk shows, Joshua was going back to doing radio for a spell to promote his big concert on Mother’s Day with Ren and QUARTET NIGHT was going to be doing some special appearances for Raging as a favor to Joshua because of some issues that happened that, while Joshua is typically transparent about these things, it was agreed upon by all parties that things were going to be kept in house because it was the best thing to do.

_Today was the beginning of this chaotic period_

Joshua was up and about at his usual 4 AM time to get things ready for HEAVENS’ breakfast. What was interesting was that Raging had asked to start coming to the morning meals which Joshua was okay with and made for a more lively time for sure…but we are getting ahead of ourselves!

After Joshua got everything up and ready for the breakfast he went and got changed to go for one of his runs that he would sometimes go on. As it turned out Yamato and Van were also getting ready to do the same thing which Joshua thought was really cool and the reason was because they rarely get to do this. Josh usually is up and ready to go on his own and so its usually a very isolated time for him but ever since December (and some would argue even before that) HEAVENS really took to Joshua’s schedule even back when they were working with Shining under Joshua’s watch. They really watched and studied the things he would do under Camus and it was because of that that they looked towards him as a “Heavenly Guiding Light that washed over the broken Angels”.

(When reached for translation “Nagi.exe” wasn’t working properly on that day to actually get some kind of confirmation as to what in the HECK that meant…c’est le vie)

ANYWAYS…

“Yo Joshua! Time for the ol’ jog isn’t it?” Yamato asked and Van followed suit

“Curtis-Chan! We couldn’t let our fearless manager go on this run alone…you’ve been too much of a positive influence since you came to us so we HAD to come on this jog with you.” Van explained and Joshua just smiled and nodded…what could this actually be about?

WELL…he wouldn’t have to wait long to find out!

About 30 minutes into their run (this one was a really long one that was designed to be close to an hour and a half which is really brutal by anyone’s standards) Van explained to Joshua that in two weeks was his big “Mother’s Day” Concert and Joshua told him that he was already working on the setlist with Himura and Raging to make sure that it was going to be a very tight and awesome one AND that Brother Ren was going to be there like he always was for “Believe Heart” which was their big song that came at the end of the last concert…Jinguji wanted it to become a tradition which Joshua had no issue with.

HOWEVER

“I’ve spoken with Jinguji-chan” Kiryuuin began “I know that you generally will finalize the setlist at the beginning of the month for this concert BUT…” Van trailed off and Joshua knew where he was going

“Brother Van…you know that when it comes to Mother’s Day for me its usually going to be a hard and fast rule that the list gets set early and its locked in. HOWEVER since you have spoken with my other Brother from another mother in Rennie…I’ll see what I can do about getting your song put in. I need to speak with Himura though because we are going to finalize the list in a few days and we just about had it set.” Joshua explained and Van understood. Yamato knows how Joshua works as an idol and his setlist is almost like a work of art and if there is one blemish on it then its no good! Now Yamato HAD been thinking of also asking Joshua (which was the reason he was going on the run in the first place) but he knew that if Joshua had to ask Ren about Van then…he had no chance!

When the trio eventually came back they got showered and everyone was sitting at the dining table for their breakfast to go over the schedule which President Ootori was going to give them. This was important because apparently Joshua’s long time friend and assistant in Himura was planning some things for HEAVENS over the course of the month and he needed their attention for them.

Here’s the thing: During the breakfast there was NO MENTION of 5/27 and this was important because all of HEAVENS knew about how important that day was for their manager because it was his birthday…did Raging accidentally forget to put that on the schedule OR was there some other reason that he didn’t mention it?

To the casual observer this didn’t seem like a big deal but to anyone that followed the “Multimedia Star of Raging Agency” (Yes that is the tacky line that some stations tagged Joshua with) not recognizing Joshua’s birthday was almost like forgetting to breathe and this ISN’T an exaggeration! Joshua’s impact in the industry is very profound to the point where when he does a surprise guest host spot people have been known to STOP EVERYTHING and watch/listen to his shows and they generally do stupid numbers and this even goes for his Late Night slots which aren’t recorded in Japan…people still figure out the ratings and its jaw dropping!

Now saying all of this Joshua didn’t feel slighted in the least. Joshua tries to keep low key on his birthday and, as HEAVENS found out when they worked under the agreement for Shining, Joshua doesn’t do anything for his birthday. He usually would go hang out in Camus’ room and they actually had a relatively chill day and just relax…heck the year prior Camus and Joshua would get on a plane to go to Permafrost and just have a relaxing couple of days there because that is how much Camus loved Joshua…he’d never tell many other people that (outside of Yukari now) but he always wanted the best for his friend and Assistant!

Despite all of this Joshua didn’t say anything and he didn’t feel that it was necessary at the time because of the fact that his birthday was weeks away and his primary focus was going to be the Mother’s Day concert. This would be his focus now for the next 13 days and with the potential addition of Van doing his song…it could DEFINITELY be magical!

_A Few Days Later (May 5th)_

Ah yes the day that is known as Cinco de Mayo and it was an interesting day to say the absolute least!

Why is that? Well let’s just say that Joshua ended up at a dance studio with Ren and on this particular day he asked Van to come on over. If you want to know why well…it turns out that Ren wanted to perfect a new dance for “Dear Burning…My Lady” and he actually wanted Van’s input on it.

You’re probably asking, Like Van and Joshua did, WHY Ren would ask for his input?

Here was the answer:

Apparently through some research that Ren did (Read: He actually went to HEAVENS’ “Human Database” in Nagi) he come to find out that in a former life Van did ballroom dancing and one dance he was rather proficient in was the Salsa!

Okay now before we go any further you might ask why Ren went to Nagi about this…let’s just say he developed a soft spot for the kid and wanted to show there was no hard feelings about having Sats come and cause hell! Nagi understood and they worked together on the research!

“Well this is an interesting idea! Usually I don’t hear of Ren wanting to try a dance like this but I also know it would fit your personality bro so I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to learn it but…Van when is the last time you had to do this?” Joshua asked and the bubbly HEAVENS member had to think about this

“Lordie I think I was in my early 20s…maybe younger because all through High School I had to do Dance cos of my parents. I got really good at it though and I had a couple of magazine spreads from it but nothing that I usually would openly brag about. This is gonna be an interesting test for sure!” Van exclaimed and as they watched Ren with the instructor he knew there were some things off but why was gonna be the test. This was gonna take time but the GOOD news was they had 9 days left…bad news was that 9 days could fly by quick!

What was a person to go ahead and do?

Well…Josh and Van joined in and it actually became a pretty fun experience (and for the first time ever Josh wore a pretty damn exotic outfit! Kind of fun!)

The day actually went for a good few hours and the three men were EXHAUSTED! Ren and Joshua were the worse for it than Van because, even though he hadn’t done it in ages once he got it down it took less out of him than it did the other two but there was something else that Van noted when it came to those two

“Curtis-san” He began “you call Jinguji-chan ‘Brother Ren’…any particular reason?” Kiryuuin asked and Joshua had to think about it. It wasn’t a question he got asked a lot but it was one that he would always entertain if he was asked.

“I think its because when I moved from the States to pursue a career in Radio here originally I didn’t know anyone. Now that isn’t the reason but you see when I was starting out over here Ren actually was one of my first guests and whenever a caller came on that got a little jerkish with me Ren ALWAYS looked after me and this was the case when we were off air too! If someone messed with me Ren got very protective and wouldn’t let someone come after me…its kind of like in a way how Yamato is now with me except he might get a bit more physical and Eiji…there is something about that young man that Yukari discovered recently that even I personally don’t get yet! The point is though that after that first show and whenever I saw Ren from that day forward we almost always got along. I say ‘almost’ cos there is a certain phrase that he lets slip that skeeves me to no end and so I just walk on when he uses it…I think you know EXACTLY what it is too Van.” Joshua said to his friend and he nodded. It was during the duet projects when Ren got A LITTLE TOO OVERPROTECTIVE of Haruka and Van heard him say “Little Lamb” which is a phrase that Van knows Joshua hates! Some call it a “Pet Name” but to Joshua it’s a very disrespectful term and Ren does his best to cut it around Joshua when he can.

As the day turned to night Joshua and Van went on their way back to the HEAVENS compound to start their prep for their outfits for the concert in 9 days!

May 9th (5 days before the Mother’s Day Concert)

Joshua and Van were hard at work with Ren to make sure that they got the dance right in time for the song. Now the question would be why Van and Joshua were still needed and well you see Ren enjoyed having them around for the lessons days earlier that he got the song modified so that all three of them would be working together! It turned out that they were getting a bigger stage also this year so when they would do the set they could have all three people on stage whereas the previous year it was just Joshua and Ren. Josh was happy that he could work with his “Brother in Music” and he was also happy that he got to works with Van on the project as well because they were very important people in his life and he wanted to be as much a part of their lives and they are his so to be able to work on the dance with Ren alongside Van was something that he quite enjoyed.

There was one MINOR bump in the road that got squashed though

Okay here’s what happened

So Ren was going to do the rehearsal for the show and he wanted this time to have a familiar partner. Now everyone and their brother KNEW who the partner was going to be and that wasn’t an issue. What became a MINOR issue was that both Van and Ren (shocker) wanted her to be their partner. To avoid any major issues Joshua and Haruka came to a compromise VERY QUICKLY in that they would get to take turns at the rehearsal and at the live show (if the performance was going to have all three of them in it) its not like each person wouldn’t have a partner so it was no big deal.

Crisis adverted cos they both agreed to it!

Now one could wonder (and Joshua kind of did) as to why this became a legitimate issue. What he was told is that it became an issue because the belief was that Ren wanted to start completely over but he didn’t. He just wanted to be able to dance with Haruka at the show because for him that would have been somewhat easier than someone he didn’t know well…he knew Haruka for many years and he just got to know these dancers.

If you can believe it…the instructor went with it!

The rest of the day went without incident and Joshua and Van said their goodbyes one more time to Jinguji after the fact. When they got home Eiji and Kira were putting the final touches on their outfits for the show and when they saw them they were very happy with them! Van especially because well…the damn suit he was going to be wearing was the BRIGHTEST ORANGE POSSIBLE and Joshua got a very nice shirt and dress slacks with his “HEAVENS BLUE” tie at this point! It was definitely something that the boys of HEAVENS were used to seeing whenever Joshua was on stage now!

_Little did Joshua know that “Mother’s Day” would be the beginning of an interesting road…_

May 14th

The Kouraken Hall was PACKED for the big concert and everyone that was there was excited because for the second year in a row Ren and Joshua were going to be working together to put on their best concert but this year they had a little “Heavenly Help” as Joshua would put it in the introduction of their friend and colleague in Van. This was the first time that Van got to work with Joshua away from HEAVENS and it was such a fun experience because he watched as Joshua would hype up the crowd before a song and it was really funny when they were officially getting ready for “Lovely Eyes” because Van had talked to Joshua about how he would introduce the song and Josh just explained “Its 100% improv and how the energy in the room feels at the time. Its going to really help since the song before that was going to be ‘Dear Burning…my lady’ because the energy in the room would really be ‘hot’ at the time!” and Van went along with it because when the time for the song came up Van watched as Joshua walked over to one of the spectators and sat in an empty seat for a second to strike up a convo…which as he would find out became the setup for song!

When the song started the crowd stood as one and listened to the duo perform one of the best songs of the night…and this was before they got to the finale in two songs with “Believe Heart” which, when they got to it, Van took a seat and first watched as Joshua walked ALL THE WAY to the back doors of the Hall opened them up. By the time they got to this song it was 9:30 at night and the moon was out and after that Ren gave his now infamous speech to the lovely ladies in the audience and smiled as he turned to Joshua when he uttered the “final phrase”

“ITS…SHOW TIME!”

To say that the building came unglued would be an understatement! The Dome (which is next door to Kouraken) was almost shaking from the ovation that came just from the first notes of the song being played! It was about 10x the ovation that Van got when he did his song for the first time but this was to be expected at first. THIS was Van’s first time alone with Ren at a legitimate concert and here they were going to be tearing the house down (and they did) but what was interesting was towards the end of the song Ren had Van come up to join in on the fun because he didn’t want to be selfish. He wanted him to enjoy this moment with himself and Joshua and when they did the ending only became more powerful and meaningful because to Joshua there was nothing better than his brother in Ren Jinguji and his good friend in Kiryuuin Van and as the song and night ended the crowd made sure to applaud all three men as they took their final bows before heading off for the night!

Joshua however…was going to be VERY BUSY for the next two weeks afterwards!

May 16th (2 Days after the Mother’s Day Concert)

It had only been a few days since Ren’s big concert and Joshua was ready to take a bit and just chill out until June when he would start to get prepped for the Summer concert in July that he always did. Usually for him once you get past that concert with Ren he just keeps an eye on HEAVENS until then and goes with them until there was a booking or a show they needed to go to.

Well…PLANS CHANGED!

When Joshua was at the Hall with Ren and Van (and the days leading before it) Raging had apparently started some talks with one of the big domes in the country. Why wasn’t made clear yet BUT what was is that it was going to be for a big show sponsored by the Raging Agency!

Okay seems legit so far right? Just wait!

Joshua was in the practice room working with HEAVENS and after their morning practice everything seemed fine and dandy. I say that because you see wen Joshua asked what the plan was till the dinner practice no one said ANYTHING…okay that’s a half lie cos Shion always conversed with Joshua (and he learned how to do it in a way that Joshua didn’t need “Google Translate” for) so that helped. What was interesting though was that he didn’t mention ANYTHING about any special dates in May which was odd because the date that everyone knew outside of “Mother’s Day” was 5/27! This seemed odd and when Joshua went to go see Raging after the Morning Practice he found out that he was to go to his normal appearances for the week...interesting!

Well the good news was that today was a day that Joshua had off so he would go to a park and just hang out and watch kids play and the birds fly around. It was a basic as basic could be day and when Joshua got back home later on (it was close to dinner time as he ate out) everything appeared to be normal again as everyone was talking as if the morning session never actually happened!

_If you are thinking that was odd…imagine how Joshua felt_

That night after dinner the Evening practice happened and Joshua just observed like he always does and watched as Eiichi led his troops through the practice. What was interesting was that during the practice Joshua could see clearly that Eii muttered something to Eiji who whispered it to Shion whom nodded and when the practice ended they just walked out. This was interesting because it almost NEVER happened where they just “split” without a goodbye to Joshua…the heck was going on?!

_Joshua wouldn’t find out for another few days_

May 20th

4 days had now passed since the “walkout” as Joshua called it and on this particular day Joshua had to go do his radio show “fill in” that was on his schedule. This is always fun because he usually got some fun guests and since it was a Saturday show it was always a relaxed show (well okay all of his are usually but this one more so) and nothing seemed out of the oridinary

_And then…hour 2 happened!_

Okay so let’s set the stage here:

Joshua was doing his Saturday show that he was famous for in the country and on Saturdays when he ran one it would tend to be about 3 hours which never drags because of the simple fact that he would do a lot of entertaining things and have guests on from different idol groups and so forth. Well today got interesting because of a notice that Joshua got that he had to read on the air while interviewing on particular guest and this was a very interesting situation for sure

“Uh Ladies and Gentlemen I’m sorry for stopping this interview but I was just handed a piece of paper that I need to read to you over the air. On Saturday, May 27th at the Fukuoka Yahuoku! Dome with a start time at 7 PM uh…sheesh okay!” Joshua exclaimed as his exasperation was getting to him so they cut to a break and he went to go check on the announcement before making it public over the air. When he came back he was less agitated than originally but it was clear he was still a little annoyed

“Okay I know now that this isn’t a joke so let me read the full on announcement: Next Saturday at 7 PM at the Fukuoka Yahuoku! Dome I will be performing a very special concert on the behalf of Raging Entertainment and apparently tickets went on sale the same day as the Mother’s Day concert at Kouraken…okay!” Joshua exclaimed and then had to explain in his mind why this was about to get a little dicey

“So…if anyone knows me they know I usually like to have a little bit of prep time. I know that I do Mother’s Day, the Summer Concert and then Christmas and this year I have a feeling that Christmas is going to be very heated and contentious for sure but that is for a completely different reason that some might know about and others might not and I will go into full detail on another broadcast. Well now I have THIS concert and I don’t mind it cos I know a setlist I can use for emergencies like this and if the concert is slated for 2 and a half hours that’s fine because I can make it go that long if not longer if that is required…I’ve improv’d concerts like this before so its no big deal for me! I just gotta get home after this and then start looking it over to get ready for the big day coming up now and as a side note to the audience apparently because of this all of the appearances I had scheduled starting tomorrow were cancelled so that I could go do this concert…fine!” Joshua exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air and then finished out the show with no issues and then headed home

_This is when it got interesting_

So usually when Joshua goes home after one of his appearances HEAVENS is almost always there unless they are doing one of their own shows…this is fine because then usually Joshua has time to prep dinner and all of that good stuff but usually Raging is at the office then so he goes and gets some stuff done there while waiting for them to come home. HERE COMES THE PROBLEM…the door to the office was locked!

Okay this is no big deal because usually if this is the case then Raging took whatever documents Joshua would look over for him and take them to his attorney whom Joshua knows from dealing with the contract fiasco of Shining and Raging so he called him to see if Raging was there but he actually (and truthfully) wasn’t!

OOOH BOY!

Joshua headed back to the loft to see if the boys came home and no one was there…well almost no one as it turns out that Shion was there the whole time but the poor kid was so quiet you wouldn’t have known if he was or not!

“Shion” Joshua began “where is everybody? Its not like you to be home by yourself.” He commented and the “Precious Star Child” of HEAVENS looked up from his spot on the couch and spoke in an unusually quiet tone…so quiet that Josh had to strain himself to hear it!

“They went to go get some practice in for a show they are doing next month. I was supposed to go but since it was only solos they said I could stay home.” Shion explained and this was just bizarre on MANY LEVELS

Okay let’s think about this

\- Shion has an “oath” that pretty much tethers him to HEAVENS on a daily basis…not picking on the kid but everyone and their brother knew this was true

\- Where there is HEAVENS there is Nagi and that poor kid is pretty much Shion’s security blanket (and both Camus and Joshua find it cute actually) so him not being around Nagi is just again weird

\- It was almost 8 PM and they weren’t home. Did this poor dude eat? Josh was about to find out

“Listen bud do you want a little something to eat or did you guys eat before they left? I’m concerned that you must be starved so let me go and grab you something okay?” Joshua asked and as he was about to get up Shion tugged on his shirt and pulled him back down so that he could snuggle up into him for a bit…what the heck was going on?

“Kira made dinner before they left. I just need to rest like this for a few minutes is all.” Shion explained and Josh was more concerned now that something legit happened!

Why? Consider this

Shion being clingy to Nagi = “normal”

Shion being clingy to Joshua = has done it before but usually something happened to cause this

See the problem? Since the latter was happening Josh’s sirens were going off and he had to make sure the young man was all right. Shion had helped him MANY TIMES when he was on the verge of snapping and its Joshua’s turn to be protective of the kid.

“Shion…are you sure you’re okay? Did something happen while I was gone that I need to know about cos you almost are NEVER like this” Joshua explained as calmly as possible and Shion gave a look like he WANTED to tell Joshua what was going on but he made a promise it would appear to not say anything…he was starting to get a little hungry though and he just rested on Josh for like 2 minutes!

“I’ll be fine Joshua but I’m sorry to keep you from getting something to eat. May I please have a sandwich?” Shion asked and Joshua nodded. He knew that Shion said that he ate before HEAVENS left but he had to be starving and he didn’t want him to go hungry while they were gone. Josh also knew NOT to press him about what was going on with HEAVENS because even if Shion knew (and he did) he couldn’t say anything to Joshua for fear of spoiling the surprise that was coming

The problem was…there was only 7 days to go!

May 22nd (5 days before the concert)

This was a LOOOOOONG DAY!

It wasn’t so much a long day because of rehearsal for the concert because Josh was given the setlist and there was no issue with any of the songs that he was given ALTHOUGH he did have to make a call about one of the songs because he knew two versions of it so he had to call Raging about it to see which version he was to do. Raging told him to do whichever one he wanted since he knew that he could master both (which was true). Knowing this the rehearsal that he had scheduled for the next 3 days wasn’t going to be an issue and the way Joshua works he could master each song in about an hour and the setlist wasn’t really that big! Then again…its known that Joshua likes to chat with his audience during the show so they made sure that the list was long enough for at least 2 and a half hours and he was cool with that.

Now what made today interesting was on his PR stops he was asked about his relationship with HEAVENS which everyone knows is gravy BUT he was asked about STARISH too and well…you never saw a dude so quick to go “next question” because its publicly known that he gets along with like 2 members no problem, 1 was wavering, 1 he kind of had a friendship with but something happened and that story has NEVER been told even BEFORE HEAVENS and the President was just a jerk in his mind anyways…you get the point?!

So the first show and interview went great when asked about HEAVENS but interestingly enough QN wasn’t asked about? That was odd considering how his relationship was with them and how things were going lovely with them and their mentorship of HEAVENS. It was strange because at the second stop on that day AGAIN he wasn’t asked about QN. This might not seem as a big deal to some but Josh did find it curious because it could be argued that is how he “came into fame” in the idol world but then again he DID start to become more known as a manager for HEAVENS so that could be why too…who knows? What WAS factual was that HEAVENS was being scheduled for some upcoming concerts to help their profile and from what Joshua could tell the hosts they were being booked AWAY from STARISH because, in his mind, the way the duet project worked it only group it really helped was STARISH so now he had to help build HEAVENS’ profile AND rehab the relationship between a father and son…he didn’t mention the last part for privacy reasons though.

So now here we are where Joshua had done two interviews and HEAVENS was an interesting part of it. Now you would think that Joshua would have thought there was something up but…NOPE! It was just really interesting because again when you look at Joshua’s time in the agencies he has been the sub member of QUARTET NIGHT and the Personal Assistant for Camus LONGER than the Manager for HEAVENS…something wasn’t clicking and Joshua was hell bent on find out WHAT!

As it would turn out…he MIGHT have started to get a clearer picture soon!

Okay so to explain this

Joshua was at the studio that he knew Himura was good with and he was practicing some of his songs to make sure that he had everything right. Now the studio that he uses no one else does because its pretty much reserved for him on the regular so they just gave it to him…this is cool! Well things would start to get interesting as Joshua was finishing up one of the songs on the list that he wanted to get right for the day.

When Joshua finished his song that he was working on (believe it or not it was his version of “Sanctuary”) he heard some voices coming into the building as he finished. Now the door has a window so that you can look out to see what is going on but the problem is because the studio he used was pretty much at the end of the hall this was a problem because you couldn’t see the entrance! Josh just chalked this up to bad luck and went on with his day.

As the day wrapped for him Himura came in and applauded him for the work he put in on this day which Joshua was always grateful for. What was kind of funny was when he said though that he thought Joshua had a better work ethic than Tokiya to which Joshua replied

“I appreciate the comment friend but don’t let Eiji hear you say that cos he looks up to him. I respect that though cos Tokiya does have a heck of a work ethic as does Camus as we both know…I do plenty of work with him when I have time as we know.” Joshua explained and Himura apologized for the comparison. He didn’t know that Eiji looked up to/respected Tokiya (which was factual because he never got to see them work together…as it was they only rehearsed at Raging’s) so he apologized to Joshua and said if he got to speak to Eiji ever he would apologize for the comment.

So rehearsal for Joshua wrapped up and he went to go get showered and changed before heading back to the Loft. That went without incident but Josh did decide to make a side trip to Shining’s Agency because he wanted to go speak to Masato about performing his song for his concert. Now that wasn’t the interesting part but what is that when Joshua walked out the door of the studio Himura all but dead sprinted to the studio that HEAVENS was in and told them that Joshua was gone now…and he apologized to Eiji for what he said about Joshua and Tokiya

 

(If you’re curious it was quickly forgiven)

When Joshua got home this time no one was there…instead a note and a platter was sitting on the counter to be microwaved which Joshua was okay with because he rarely likes to eat “fancy” unless Kira cooks it. The “Silent Bunny Man” as Joshua has started to name him is one of the better cooks in the place and whenever there is free time Joshua does take lessons from the man…he still trusts Kira’s cooking vs. his own but the digression here is so strong so let’s just continue

May 25th (2 days before the concert)

THIS…okay where do we begin!

So everyone was home for a switch so that wasn’t odd but it WAS cos see whenever HEAVENS and QN are together its almost always at the QN’s place! Well here we got a meeting between the two groups but what was interesting was they asked Joshua to go out for a little while. This is considered “interesting” because again we have to consider Joshua’s history with both groups so that SHOULD have told him something was up but surprisingly it didn’t…it did make him a little suspicious but not enough to turn the car around and go back to understand what in the heck was going on because he knew that if he tried they would turn him around and tell him to “not worry”.

So what does someone do when they are stumped about something like this? How about a walk on the beach!

Well that’s what Joshua did but what was interesting (or eerie depending on your interpretation) was he could feel the aura of someone on the same beach with him…this isn’t unusual because its not like it was a private beach BUT the feeling that another person was there watching him walk on the beach could creep anyone else out!

As Joshua walked along the water he started humming one of the songs that he was supposed to do for the concert. The intriguing part was when he got to one particular part he just STOPPED! The reason is because that “aura” he felt…well the person was standing right in front of him that sang it!

“Beautiful song isn’t it?” The person asked and when Joshua realized who was standing in front of him he gave the only reaction he could at that time

“Son of a gun!”

YEP…he found Tokiya!

Okay to be real…Joshua doesn’t “hate/dislike Tokiya” but there are things about his personality that he felt he can’t deal with anymore and when he figures out how to explain it he intends to BUT when it comes to the art of performing there are few better than him and Joshua knows this…he has said as much in the past!

“Good afternoon Tokiya and yes that song is a LOVELY song. ‘Naniro no Compass’ is a song that I have been tasked with singing once again and this time its for a mysterious concert that I know very little about except the day and the time and in two days its one of the songs I have to perform…not sure how I feel about that.” Joshua explained and Tokiya got where he was coming from

“So people are keeping secrets from you. Sounds VERY similar to when I was posing as HAYATO and still going to school at Saotome Gauken! Its like you know that these people know stuff and you want to find out the truth but at the same time you know butting in would just cause problems. GOD THIS SOUNDS LIKE ME WITH OTOYA A LITTLE NOW!” Ichinose yelled and Joshua already knew about that situation…he also knew about the reaction that happened when Tokiya had to race back to keep STARISH from being DQed even before they formed!

Talk about a weird commonality

“Right and here is the thing: The two groups that I am working with at different times have decided it was in their best interest to keep these secrets from me and its worrying. I know that I was told to invite at least one STARISH member to the concert so I did that…he accepted already and now I have to work out the rest of this concert. What is really interesting is when I looked at who organized the concert it was Raging…and your former manager in Himura! Now the latter part I’m good with cos we get along great and all but I was just surprised that he specifically is helping to promote the concert and not say…your former President you worked for?” Josh explained incredulously and when Tokiya heard his former manager’s name it was a shock! Something HAD to be going down for this to happen right?

“The good news is that you don’t have to worry about anything going wrong with the concert because Himura will always take care of you whenever there is a big event. IF there is one thing that might be concerning its that you haven’t heard from HEAVENS since…what? After one of the duets that recently happened with Cecil and Shion?” Tokiya asked and Joshua nodded. The only member he spoke with briefly WAS Shion recently and that was only like 2 minutes before he got him food…troubling to say the least!

And this brings us to the concert!

May 27th (Concert Day)

So to set the stage here let’s talk about the morning of the concert

Joshua was up at his usual 4 AM time and got everyone their breakfast out of habit and then went for his jog. This time he didn’t have Van or Yams to go with him but that was fine because with the way his week had gone since the announcement of the concert that was the LAST THING he needed! He got back at about 5:30 and when he got in he showered, shaved and got dressed to go to the venue. Raging was going to have a van come get him at 8 AM but Joshua knew that he would be fine getting there with his car (which he was) and he got there at about 9:30 which is funny because the van was there anyways and it basically got there at the same time so…it made no difference!

When Joshua got into the Dome the first person he saw was Himura whom greeted him warmly and offered to take him on a tour of the area that they were going to use for the concert which…its unusual for Joshua to not tour it a day or so before but with how crazy everything was with the short notice he gladly accepted this and when looked around he was impressed with the size of the building! Not as big as the Tokyo Dome but it was big enough for sure and he was very much pleased by the setup and how everything was arranged for the show later that night.

As they finished the tour (which took a good amount of time because of how they were looking around not just the stage area but also where the concessions and stuff were (this wasn’t really important but Josh was curious in case he ever got to go for a show as a visitor) before heading back to the dressing room area.

_Okay let’s get to the good stuff…_

Remember that the concert is at 7 but they wanted to avoid any issues so Joshua told them to start opening the gates around 1 so if people came early they could file in and there wouldn’t be any issues like a show stoppage or time being cut. While yes it was explained that the concert could go for as long as needed Josh was concerned that if people were expecting to hear a certain song and it had to be cut for time then they might not have the best experience and even though the concert is a solo he didn’t want to rush anything. He’s old school in that sense and him giving the best possible performance that he could (and would) was first and foremost.

Now truthfully the people didn’t start coming in until about 3 PM but with the mass of people that were coming it was to be expected so they made sure that EVERYTHING worked properly and Joshua even helped test the scanners and so forth. He was NOT going to leave ANYTHING to chance!

At 5 PM Joshua was in the process of getting ready when he was wondering about Himura because during his own personal inspection of the scanners and some of the equipment (to figure out what would and wouldn’t be needed…someone suggested a cart and Josh was like “uh no”) he told his friend that at 5 he was going to do final wardrobe check and Himura said he would be there. Now truthfully he was about 15 minutes late and it wasn’t a big deal but Joshua was still a little concerned because he wanted to make sure that they did one final and proper check on the main wardrobe and anything else they needed for props in there. Josh has maybe ONE prop that he really uses and its that scarf that he got from Lupin (which WAS on hand if he desired to use it) and he does have one extra wardrobe should he desire to use it but he didn’t know if he was going to do a wardrobe change during the show…Himura suggested having one more particular wardrobe and Joshua was fine with it…a little curious why but he went along with it!

At 6:30 Joshua was pacing like a caged animal because of the fact that its around this time that his adrenaline starts to really kick in and when he was given the go ahead at about 6:50 to go head towards the stage area the butterflies crept up but he squashed them within one word of his intro when it was time for him to go on stage in front of his people

Ladies and Gentlemen  
Boys and Girls  
Princess and Princesses  
And to the people around the world that will get to see this on DVD probably at some point 

(and yes the crowd chuckled at that remark)

My name is Joshua Curtis  
This is the Fukuoka Dome

AND WELCOME TO MY BIRTHDAY CONCERT!

The crowd got up and gave a standing ovation when they heard the last part and it lasted for a good few minutes before everyone settled in and Joshua finished his opening MC

“We are gonna have a lot of fun today as we are going to be together for about…2 and a half hours and maybe longer if you are if you are good we MIGHT…MAYBE have a guest on hand…I have it on good authority that Brother Hijirikawa is on hand today somewhere so we might get to see him BUT…I don’t know anything else so if we get any OTHER surprises I promise you I will deliver them in full. My commitment to you, my friends, fans and family, that this concert DOESN’T END until all the presents have been opened…TONIGHT!

With that in mind let us get started: The first song that will be performed for you tonight is a little number that you might remember called ‘Crystal Time’…let’s go friends!” Joshua stated and the concert officially began.

Here is what Joshua DIDN’T know!

His MC started at 7 and ended at about 7:10 (this was according to what someone said that timed it). At about 7:05 a black van pulled up to the “Authorized Personnel” entrance and this is when it got interesting.

Eiichi led the way through the entrance with no one stopping him and he saw Himura and they exchanged a knowing nod and the group went to their dressing room which they were to stay in until about 9:10. The reason this time was picked was because Himura figured (and he was right) was that by 9:20 Joshua would be getting ready to wrap up for the night…there was just ONE THING that Himura needed from Eiichi that he was asked to bring and the Leader of the “Fallen Angels” gladly handed it over

_Welcome to the grand finale_

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WE WANT HEAVENS! WE WANT HEAVENS! WE WANT HEAVENS!” The crowd chanted as Joshua looked around and the surprisingly sold out Fukuoka Dome was nothing but banners and posters that not only showcased the “Man of the Hour” in Joshua but his boys in blue and as he looked in the sea of people he had to resign himself to one fact:

HEAVENS wasn’t going to be there

“I would love for them to come out my fellow Angels but you see friends…I don’t think they knew about tonight. Heck I DIDN’T know as this was a surprise to me so I don’t think..” Joshua stopped as the lights went out and everyone was in a bit of a panic.

They had NO IDEA what was about to go down

A Few minutes later and one of the video screens that was being used during the concert came on and Himura’s face popped onto the screen. THIS was a shock because Joshua knew that Himura wasn’t the type usually to do something like this but he was interested to hear what his friend had to say

“Mr. Curtis. First off Happy Birthday from myself and all of your wondrous fans that are in the building tonight. You never cease to amaze with how you get ready on such short notice and for that I always can look at you in amazement and wonder and I can always say that no matter what you will always be ready for whatever gets thrown at you by anyone in this industry…congrats on that!” Himura exclaimed and everyone else (sans Joshua) that was in pitch black applauded him. There was more to come however!

“Now…you promised you would deliver the best concert you could and I would say that you have accomplished that BUT…I think there is one present you forgot to open isn’t there Joshua? One present that you need to get and receive with such wonderment that when you see it you will want to either laugh, scream or cry…I hope if its Option C though that it will be tears of happiness and not sorrow. To conclude our discussion Joshua WHAT is one of your favorite lines in a movie?” Himura asked from the screen and Joshua knew EXACTLY what his answer was

“Whenever a bell rings…an…Angel…uh oh!” Joshua stopped when he realized the lights came up and the crowd was now decked out in the HEAVENS blue and when he looked on the screen…Himura had the bell!

“Eiichi I do believe we kept the public waiting…SHOW TIME!” Came Himura’s declaration and with that the bell rang and everyone watched the 7 pillars raise from the ground with each of the “HEAVENS 7” showing up but he had an even BIGGER surprise at the top of the staircase…

IT WAS RAGING!!!

“Did you really think we would let your big day go without a little flair? Have you no faith in us Joshua come on now?! Eiichi would you like to lead the boys down to your Manager?” Raging asked but Eiichi shook his head “No”

“There is but one man that that honor goes to whenever we do this…Eiji? Go see Joshua will you please?!” Eii asked and Eiji nodded and as he walked down he gave his apology for not saying anything about what was going on but Joshua forgave him instantly and this was followed by Kira, Van and so forth. To say the least as they made their way down that staircase with Eiichi taking the final walk Joshua damn near wept like a baby but managed to compose himself when it came to his friends…no…his family standing in front of him and one final time he thanked Raging for this present and also Himura as the screen cut off and Raging went backstage and Joshua introduced one more time HEAVENS to the public.

“NOW…since I got this present AND you no doubt have probably worked hard on some things I’m going to do what is proper and get out of YOUR spotlight and let you carry on and when I will return it will be to close up shop for the night so have fun friends.” Josh told them but Yamato kind of put a stop to that.

“This is YOUR NIGHT Joshua and we are going to give you the best show possible yes BUT we will need you here for a special performance so would you go have a seat in the audience for a little bit and then we shall ALL end the night as one unit…what you helped teach us over time along with Nanami.” Yamato explained and Joshua nodded so he watched each member perform their solo songs starting with Eiji and ending with the Elder Ootori in Eiichi! About an hour later and you would have thought everyone was ready to go home but NOPE…or not until they got to hear the boys do what they did best in the finale and to do that…they needed Joshua on the stage!

If you are curious of the order for the group songs they did it like this

“HEAVENS GATE – BEGINNING OF THE LEGEND”  
“IMMORTAL INFERNO”

and FINALLY

“HEAVENLY PARADE” which, when the song started usually its Kira that takes the lead vocal but for this one he gave that honor to Joshua who knocked it out of the park on his first try!

When the song ended and everyone was exhausted the crowd as one stood up, applauded the eight men on stage and one more time said the following

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSHUA!”

It was the best present that Joshua had ever been given!


End file.
